Safe
Safe & Sound 'is the third episode of ''Glee: Good Time. Songs *'''Carry On by Fun.. Sung by Will and Emma. *'Keep Holding On/Perfect' by Avril Lavigne/P!nk. Sung by Brian and Alice with New Directions. *'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. Sung by 2012 New Directions Boys. *'Safe & Sound' by Taylor Swift. Sung by 2012 New Directions Girls. *'Blow Me (One Last Kiss) '''by ''P!nk. Sung by 2012 & 2013 New Directions. Episode 3: Lima, Ohio, 7:30am, The Household of Will Schuester and Emma Pilsbury The letterbox clunked back down as the postman walked back down the drive and the post fell to the hard, wooden floor. Will strolled over to the letters and picked them up, flicking through them, “Bill, bill, bill, bill and... oh, god.” Will felt a tear swell up in his eyes. “EMMA!” Emma ran over and looked at the note. Will fell to the floor, sobbing, as Emma ran over from the kitchen, reading the letter. Will dropped the letter as Emma comforted Will... ‘We, Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta, invite you, Emma Pilsbury, Will Schuester and New Directions 2013, to the joint funeral of the late... '' Arthur Abrams ''and... Joseph Hart Please arrive at 2:30pm on 16th September at St. Kinney's Church, Lima, Ohio. Light refreshments and drink will be available at the Flanagan-Motta household after the ceremony takes place.’ Will sobbed, “I can’t go. I’ll breakdown.” “You have to go!” Emma protested. “To support the others. We’ll all be there!” The radio from the kitchen changed songs to ‘Carry On’ by ‘Fun.’ Emma sang, “''Well I woke up to the sound of silence, the cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight, and I found you with a bottle of wine, your head in the curtains and heart like the Fourth of July.” Will looked up to her as she continued to sing, “''You swore and said... “We are not, we are not shining stars." This I know, I never said we are. Though I've never been through hell like that, I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back.” Will close and re-opened his eyes, realising he was singing with Emma in the choir room, “''If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone. Carry on, may your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground. Carry on... Carry on, carry on.” “''So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night. At a bar off 75, and we talked and talked, about how our parents will die... all our neighbours and wives.” Will sang alone. “''But I like to think I can cheat it all, to make up for the times I've been cheated on. And it's nice to know when I was left for dead. I was found and now I don't roam these streets, I am not the ghost you are to me.” Emma sang. “''If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone. Carry on, may your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground. Carry on...” They both sang. “''Whoa, my head is on fire. But my legs are fine, after all they are mine. Lay your clothes down on the floor, close the door. Hold the phone, show me how. No one’s ever gonna stop us now...” Will sang. “''If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone. Carry on, may your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground. Carry on...” The two finished together. New Directions gave the pair a standing ovation. Emma curtsied before looking over to Will. He was frowning, with his hands on his hips. She walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder. “As you all know, Artie Abrams and Joe Hart, from my previous glee club, recently passed away and Emma, I and all of you have been invited to their funeral.” Will explained. “It will be...-” He trailed off, a tear falling down his cheek. “It will be on the 16th September at St Kinney’s Church. You’re all welcome to come back to the Flanagan-Motta household afterwards.” Emma finished Will’s speech, rubbing his back. “Are you sure?” Avery asked. “I mean, we didn’t really know them.” “That’s so nice, Avery.” Emma smiled. “But of course, we want you to be there, you’re our new family.” New Directions silently went up to Will, one-by-one and hugged him before leaving. “Them lot are keepers.” Emma smiled once everyone except the two had left. “They sure are.” Will smiled through tears. -o-o-o- The next morning, Will walked into the choir room to empty seats. He frowned, wondering what was going on. He went to walk out but noticed a note on the board. ‘Mr Schue, we love you, please come to the auditorium, asap.’ It was Alice’s handwriting. Mr Schuester smiled as he walked. Entering the auditorium, Mr Schuester sat down on the fourth row. Music began to play as one spotlight shined upon Alice, sitting on a stool. “''Made a wrong turn once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life...” She sang. “''Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh, Huh Huh Huh.” New Directions harmonized from the darkness. Another spotlight turned on, Brian sat on a stool as he sang, “''Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss 'No way, it's all good'. It didn't slow me down., mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around.” “''Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh, Huh Huh Huh.” “''Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you...” Alice sang. “''You are perfect to me...” Brian sang. “''Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh, Huh Huh Huh.” “''Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you're perfect to me!” Brian and Alice both sang. Suddenly, Avery‘s spotlight turned on and she began to sing, “''I'm here for you." Carmen spotlight then turned on as she sang, “''There's nothing you could say." Carla’s spotlight then turned on, “''Nothing you could do..." Nick was next to appear and sing, “''There's no other way when it comes to the truth..." Daniel sang next, “''So, keep holding on..." Last to sing alone was Elisa, “'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.” New Directions suddenly stood up and marched forwards to the end of the stage as they sang the next verse together, “''So complicated. Look happy, You'll make it! Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough, I've done all I could think of, chased down all my demons. I've seen you do the same...” “''You are perfect to me...” New Directions boys sang. “''Keep holding on...” New Directions girls sang. “''You are perfect to me...” “''Keep holding on...” “''Because you are perfect, to me!” New Directions chanted together. As the song finished, the stage lights flicked off. Will ran into the darkness as arms flung into him. Emma turned the stagelights on, realising that a huge group hug was taking place onstage. “We’ll be here for you.” Avery smiled as the group broke away. -o-o-o- A few tearful days later, the 2013 New Directions waited outside the memorial service. A black car carrying the coffins drove up first, followed by two cars. In the first car was Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Shannon, Santana and Tina. In the second car was Sugar, Emma, Rachel and Sue. The rest of the 2012 New Directions waited with the generation of 2013. The coffins were then withdrawn from the cars. Artie’s coffin was carried by Sam, Blaine, Rory and Kurt. Joe’s coffin was carried by Finn, Puck, Mike and Will. There was no noise, only silence. Once everyone was inside the church and seated, the priest began to speak, “We’re gathered her today to say our final goodbyes to the beloved Arthur “Artie” Abrams and Joseph “Joe” Hart. The two had a passion for singing and were extremely devoted to their glee club, New Directions...” -o-o-o- The service went on for about an hour before everyone moved onto Rory and Sugar’s house. Avery and Carmen were standing in the hallway talking to Sugar and Rory. “This house his amazing, guys!” Carmen admitted. The hallway had beautiful flowery wallpaper on one side and light pink paint on the other. A diamond light hung from above. “Well, my father is one of the wealthiest men in Ohio.” Sugar gloated. “It didn’t take a lot to persuade him to buy us a house.” Rory explained. “You’re irish accent is so hot.” Avery fanned herself with her hand. There was a knock on the door, Sugar bobbled over to the door on her impossibly high-heels. “Marley!” She squealed as she opened the door and a brunette girl walked in. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Marley hugged Sugar and Rory. Rory pulled away to speak to Avery and Carmen, “This is Marley, my step-sister!” “Hey, Marley.” Carmen sweetly smiled. “Do I know you?” Avery asked. “You look familiar!” “No, but I know you.” Marley replied. “You’re Sue’s head bitch, I mean, Cheerio. I’m one of the victims of Sue’s wrath. So you’ve probably seen me around McKinley.” “Oh, yeah.” Avery nodded. “I think Jake’s here.” Rory smiled to Marley. “Go find him.” She then walked off into the living room. -o-o-o- Sam, Quinn, Puck and, Puck’s his half-brother, Jake stood together. “You’re not with ‘cedes anymore?” Puck asked. “No.” Sam shook his head, putting his arm around Quinn’s waist. “Why not?” Puck asked. Jake awkardly rocked on his heels next to Puck. “Quinn was the one for me, she always had been.” Sam admitted. “So, you just picked up and left Mercedes?” Puck questioned. “Not exactly...” Sam bit his lip. “Shane came to Hollywood as well and got a football scholarship. He and Mercedes got a bit too friendly.” Quinn explained. “I’m sorry, dude.” Puck fist-bumped him. Marley walked over and pecked Jake on the lips, hugging him, “Hey babe.” His face lit up. “I’m sorry.” Marley spoke to Quinn, Puck and Sam. They smiled their thanks. -o-o-o- Nick was speaking to Kurt and Blaine. “So, you guys were like the power couple of New Directions?” Nick asked. Blaine laughed, “No, no, no.” “The power couple was Finn and Rachel, and then it was us, then Quinn and whoever she’d decided to date.” Kurt explained. “Are you gay?” Blaine blurted out. Nick’s mouth dropped open wide at the accusation. “Blaine!” Kurt elbowed him in the stomach. “No, it’s okay.” Nick put on a fake smile. “I am gay.” “Have you come out?” Blaine asked. “Only to Alice.” Nick explained. “She’s my best friend.” “Hummelberry 2.0.” Blaine chuckled. Kurt poked his tongue out at his boyfriend. “Have you got anyone?” Kurt asked. “No...” Nick chuckled. “Oh well, I only met Kurt in my Junior year.” Blaine admitted. Nick smiled. -o-o-o- Alice walked over to Brian, crying. “Alice, what’s up?” Brian frowned, pulling her into a hug. “It’s just too much for me. It reminds me of my father’s funeral.” Alice sobbed into Brian’s shirt. ”Your father has passed away too? I‘m so sorry” Brian rubbed Alice‘s back. “We never got on. We always used to fight about what I wore, what time my curfew was, what I could eat, how much time I spent in my room. One time we had a huge argument, a-and h-he stormed out and got on his m-motorcycle...” She drifted off, sobbing. “Sh, sh.” Brian kissed the top of her head. “I always fight with my dad, but I wouldn’t be able to cope without him. You’re such a brave soldier.” “Really?” Alice asked, looking up at Brian. He nodded. “Tell me about you and your dad.” “Well, he always used to support me with my musical side. But my grade dropped from like an A+ to an A- and he went beserk. He’d kill me if he knew I was in glee club.” Brian admitted. “That must be so horrible for you.” She sighed. “That’s nothing compared to what you’re going through.” Brian admitted. Alice looked up at him. Brian moved closer and connected his lips to Alices. The kiss was short and sweet. The two would’ve liked it to have been a bit longer but that wasn’t something to do at a funeral. “Come on.” Brian took Alice’s hand. “Let’s go and find this Santana that everyones talking about.” -o-o-o- Santana was already occupied with the 2013 New Directions. “Is it true you once beat up Sam, leaving him in a wheelchair for a year?” Elisa asked. “Um... yeah.” Santana smiled as she lied. “Did you really invent the robot dance?” Carla called. “YES!” Santana told her. “Move!” A voice called from the back. “I need to see my sister!” “Toya!” Santana squealed as she hugged her sister. “How are you holding up?” Toya asked. “I’m doing okay.” Santana forced a smile but Toya saw the twinkled of sadness in her eye. “Toya...” Alice appeared at her side. “They have a chocolate fountain.” “Oooh.” Her face lit up. “Gotta flash. See you later, Santy!” -o-o-o- Later, Daniel and Elisa were talking to Rachel and Tina when Daniel’s phone buzzed. “Sorry.” Daniel apologised, looking at his phone. One text, recipient - unknown... 'I’m sure your fellow glee clubbers have told you about me. Look. Just look around. I’m in the room, or am I? See you later, or will I? - A.' “Elisa, can I speak to you, in private?” He asked before walking off with his girlfriend. Rachel turned to Tina, “Did you just see that?” She asked. “See what?” Tina asked. “Finn's looks!” Rachel exclaimed. “He hasn’t spoken to me until Kurt, Blaine and I returned from New York.” “I’m sorry to say this but... I think your engagement is over...” Tina admitted. “I suppose.” Rachel sighed and looked away. “You’ve grown apart.” Tina told her. “And, there’s also that boy that keeps hugging you when you Skype everyone.” “That’s just Brody!” Rachel defended herself. “We’re just friends.” “Yeah right...” Tina smirked. -o-o-o- The New Directions Boys of 2012 had grouped together as Sugar made everyone gather around each other. Sugar signalled a highly-payed guitarist and he began to play. “''And I'd give up forever to touch you, cuz I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now.” Rory sang. “''And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. Cos sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight.” Finn and Puck sang. “''And I don't want the world to see me, cos I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.” Kurt and Blaine sang. “''And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies. Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive.” Sam and Mike sang. “''And I don't want the world to see me, cos I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am.” 2012 New Directions Boys sang. “''And I don't want the world to see me, cos I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.” Rory, Mike and Kurt sang. “''And I don't want the world to see me, cos I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.” Sam, Finn and Puck sang. “''I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am.” 2012 New Directions Boys sang. As the song ended, The group fell into applause. Blaine and Kurt hugged, Sam hugged Quinn, Mercedes walked and hugged Puck and Sugar hugged Rory. “That was great Mike.” Tina told him, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “Thanks.” Mike snapped. “Mike!” Tina exclaimed. “You don’t have to be so sour, it was a mutual break-up.” Mike scoffed and walked away. Rachel and Finn looked straight at each other from accross the room, not saying anything. Rachel smiled a sad smile. Finn nodded and walked off. “We’ve also prepared something.” Brittany spoke as she walked forwards with the other 2012 New Directions Girls.Tina and Rachel quickly skipped over. The girls stood in a row together and Quinn stepped forwards as she began to sing, “''I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go"” “''When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, Don’t leave me here alone.” Brittany sang. “''But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.” Sugar sang. “''Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright...” Santana sang. “''No one can hurt you now, come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound...” Mercedes. “''Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on, hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone...” Rachel sang. “''Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright...” Tina sang. “''No one can hurt you now, come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound...” Quinn sang. “''Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh.” Rachel and Quinn sang. “''La La La La, La La La La.” Brittany and Santana sang. “''Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh.” Tina and Sugar sang. “''La La La La.” Rachel sang alone. “''Just close your eyes, you'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound...” Mercedes belted the last verse. Kurt began to cry, Blaine pulled him in for a hug, kissing the top of his head. Quinn also cried in the corner of the room, Sam comforted her. One look from Daniel was all it took for Elisa to begin to cry. Alice also cried as Brian kissed the top of her head. “I would cry,” Carla told Carmen as they stood in the hallway. “But I don’t have anyone’s shoulder to cry on.” “Aww, you have me.” Carmen told her. “Car-squared forever.” The two shook pinkies. Emma walked over to the two, “It’s getting late, we should take you guys home. Can you round up the others?” The two agreed and walked back into the living room. As Will and Emma walked into the living room, they noticed everyone lined up at the front. Carla winked at the pair. “''White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight.” Sam and Quinn sang. “''Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight.” Sugar and Rory sang. “''Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears.” Puck and Mercedes sang. “''I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you.” Tina and Mike awkwardly sang together. “''Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold'',” Kurt and Blaine sang. “''But there's nothing to grasp so I let go.” Santana and Brittany sang. “''I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much, I think this might be it for us.” The 2013 New Directions sang. “''blow me one last kiss.” The 2012 New Directions sang. “''You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of rubbish, my head is spinning so...” “''blow me one last kiss.” “''Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day.” Avery and Carmen sang. “''NO!” The group chanted. “''Have you had a bad day?” Brian and Carla sang. “''NO!” “''We've had a bad day!” Alice and Nick sang. “''I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss''” Daniel and Elisa sang. “''I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.” Mercedes sang. “''I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did, take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left. No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me...” The girls sang. “''You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep, I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone, I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home.” The boys sang. “''I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much. I think this might be it for us blow me one last kiss. You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit, my head is spinning so blow me one last kiss.” The group sang together. “''Blow me one last kiss, blow me one last kiss.” Mercedes belted. “''I will do what I please, anything that I want, I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all. You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear, all the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear.” The group sang. “''Na na na na - da da da da. Na na na na - da da da da. Na na na na - da da da da.” Mike and Brittany sang as they performed a dance solo. “''Blow me one last kiss.” The whole group whispered together. “And that,” Will spoke in a voiceover. “Is what made the groups come together. Some have now returned to California, New York, Hollywood and even Los Angeles. Some have stood their roots and kept in Ohio. But, no matter how far away they are they will always be as one in their minds.” GLEE ''' By it’s very definition, is about opening yourself up to joy. Guest Stars *Rachel Berry *Finn Hudson *Kurt Hummel *Blaine Anderson *Mercedes Jones *Noah Puckerman *Quinn Fabray *Sam Evans *Rory Flanagan *Sugar Motta *Mike Chang *Tina Cohen-Chang *Brittany Pierce *Santana Lopez Promo for Episode 4: A-Ok Halloween ''Next Week On Glee'' "Halloween detention." Figgins snapped. "Why are you in detention?" Avery asked. "I'm Santana Lopez's sister, my life is practically detention." "Apparently, heavy make-out sessions under the bleachers are okay for the first five times, but not the sixth." ''Carmen likes to go trick-or-treating.'' ''Avery likes to play apple-bob.'' ''Nick likes to sing halloween songs at the old folks home.'' ''NOT THIS YEAR.'' "It's l-locked," Carmen stuttered. "Split up?" Toya suggested. "Disturbia." "Thriller." "Superstition." "ET" ''23rd September 8/7c, only on Fox. ' Category:Episodes